Thankful
by SorceressCirce
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on five simple prompts, this story follows Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock on a brief journey through their relationship. A companion to "Thank You" by Whitlock-Masen, this is a birthday present for Whitlock's Girl. Slash.


_**A/N:**__ When __**naelany**__ told me it was __**Whitlock's Girl's **__birthday, I just had to do a little something! I am a slow writer (we all know this), so I asked her to give me a prompt so I could write a drabble. That prompt grew into five...but I'm pretty __pleased __with how they turned out ;)_

_**Whitlock's Girl**__ - you are fantastic, and I am very glad to be able to call you a friend. I hope you have an amazing day! Oh, and go enjoy the one-shot __**naelany**__ wrote for you...way better than this ;) Happy birthday, my lovely!_

_Oh, and this _is_ slash, so if you are offended by such things or simply don't enjoy them, then please don't read. :)_ _All of these drabbles are Edward's POV._

----------  
**  
Tattoo**

Angry red flesh, raised and stinging, outlines the message etched along my inner wrist, following the blue veins, my life's blood carrying the meaning straight to my heart.

"_A capite ad calcem_," he muses as he leans closer to look, his wheat-colored curls tickling my cheek.

His curious blue eyes flicker to mine, and my gaze holds his. I cannot help myself. Our lips meet, the sweetness of my Jasper on my tongue. He is life and candy and heaven and sweat, all rolled into one.

He pulls away. "What's it mean?"

He is waiting for my answer. "Edward?"

"You."

**----------**

**  
Free  
**

He is working, and I am watching, a lump in my throat and my vision blurry as he moves with abandon. Gone are the braces, the wheelchair, the care required for every little task he had to learn to perform again.

His sweat beads a little more quickly than before and he favors his left leg, but the passion and pride in his cerulean eyes are breathtaking.

Grease on his fingertips, a thoughtful furrow on his brow, he passes by me muttering.

And pauses.

A leaning together and a soft kiss, and I know.

He is free…and has chosen me.

----------

**Parents**

Sunday dinner, fried chicken and mashed potatoes. A nervous fluttering in my belly at the words I need to say. _Want_ to say.

I clear my throat and watch the smile flirt at the edge of Jasper's lips though he keeps his head down, focused on his food.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock?"

Jasper's mother clucks her tongue that I didn't call her by her first name, but this is too important. His blue eyes look at me from his father's face.

My cheeks heat with embarrassment and pride. "I've asked Jasper to marry me. Will you give us your blessing?"

**----------**

**Fire**

His lips blaze across my skin, tracing the brown ink, the simple words that mean the world. That mean my love. That mean _him_.

His tongue teases the crease of my elbow before he bites, the slow, sensual pressure of his teeth making my back arch and my toes curl and my hips writhe against the sheets beneath his.

He thrusts again. Loving, worshipping, claiming me now as his husband.

My arms lower, leaving their place over my head to light on his shoulders, sliding down his sweat-slickened back to pull at his hips, urging him, begging him for release.

**----------**

**Toy Store**

The flimsy curtain with its garish paisley print is all that separates us from the other customers in the store, but I don't care.

An hour and a half of shopping with Jasper, picking out lube and watching him play with sex toys, and I've had all I can stand.

He chuckles lowly as I press him against the wall, my arousal obvious and needy as I silence him with a searing kiss. My fingers pull open the button of his jeans, and his chuckle becomes a breathless moan.

He pants as I drop to my knees, licking my lips.

----------

_**A/N:**__ "A capite ad calcem" means "from head to heel." In other words, top to bottom, totally...or at least, that's how Edward is taking it ;) It is his message to Jasper that he loves him completely, despite the braces and scars and all the little things Jasper doesn't like about himself._

_These boys are borrowed from "Thank You," the one-shot written by __**naelany**__ and me as a bonus fic for the __**Support Stacie Vampire Author Auction**__ and published on the __**Whitlock-Masen**__ profile. I hope you enjoyed them, and be sure to wish __**Whitlock's Girl**__ a happy birthday!_


End file.
